mafiagame_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultranationalist Party
The Ultranationalists are a revolutionary political party and armed organization in Russia who wish to return the country back to what it was during the days of the Soviet Union. They believe that the Russian Federation does not have the best interests of the Russian people at heart, siding with Western interests both philosophically and economically, and they perceive this to be destroying or weakening the Russian state. The Ultranationalists idolize the Soviet Union out of a sense of national pride, though their actual commitment to Communist political and economic ideals are left ambiguous and unknown. In this crusade for national liberation, the Ultranationalists consider the powers of the Western world, specifically theUnited States of America and the United Kingdom, to be major obstacles in their path, as well as any Russians who do not support their aims, which includes the political wing of the party which advocates peace with the Western world. The extremist group's funds come from several criminal activities such as human trafficking, drug trafficking, hijackings, arms dealings and kidnappings. They are supplied with weapons by several arms dealers around the world, such as Alejandro Rojas and Imran Zakhaev, who was an arms dealer before becoming the Party's leader. In 2016, the Ultranationalists seized control of Russia through election and have markedly increased their power and military and political strength since then. The Ultranationalists started as a revolutionary Marxist-Leninist political party in post-Soviet Russia with the main aim of toppling the pro-Western loyalist Russian government. Their influence now extends far beyond Russia's borders, with a Russian air base located in Kazakhstan, military equipment from Ukraine, several contacts in the Middle East, and at least one known contact in Brazil. Their influence has been seen throughout Africa with multiple contacts there as well. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Ultranationalists appeared as an unofficial, guerrilla-styled militia. Their clothing consisted of an assortment of gas masks, ski masks, camouflaged clothing, combat jackets and various other makeshift gear. Leadership and later much of the Ultranationalists.]] The first known political head of the Russian Ultranationalist Party was Imran Zakhaev, a former arms dealer who operated from Ukraine, selling spent uranium fuel rods from the Chernobyl nuclear reactor to generate money for his cause. He was reported as killed after being shot with a .50 BMG round fired by a British sniper team's M82, but later resurfaced, with only the loss of his left arm, to head the Ultranationalist Party during the Second Russian Civil War. His son, Victor Zakhaev, was commander of the Ultranationalist military ground forces and took orders directly from Imran. After Victor's suicide and the death of Imran at the hands of John MacTavish, the Ultranationalists were left leaderless. Before and during the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Ultranationalist Party encountered a split, with those loyal to the extremist Vladimir Makarov separating themselves from those whom were loyal to the moderate president, Boris Vorshevsky. Due to his extreme tactics, Makarov was pushed out of the inner circle of the party. He is for the most part unaffiliated with the Ultranationalists politically though it seems he has taken control of the military force and extended some of the Party's activities more towards terrorism. Prior to his excommunication from the Party, Makarov had some influence in the government, as shown by clippings found in his safehouse; he directed blame for the death of the now-hailed Zakhaev on Bravo Team, including the incarcerated John Price. After the war on America was halted, Makarov went underground to form a new offensive against the West, which would later erupt into World War III. On route to Hamburg, Germany to sign a peace treaty with NATO delegates, Vorshevsky was kidnapped by Makarov's Inner Circle, where he would be brutally interrogated by Makarov himself in the hopes of obtaining the launch codes for Russia's nuclear arsenal. In Vorshevsky's absence, Makarov became the de facto leader of the Ultranationalists. He coordinated the chemical attacks on various parts of Europe with help from the Africa Militia and his third-in-command, Volk. Despite the best efforts of the Bundeswehr and Delta Force, Vorshevsky's daughter Alena was kidnapped by Ultranationalists in Berlin. A later joint collaboration between Delta and the disavowed Task Force 141 rescued both Vorshevsky and his daughter, though not without casualties from Delta Force. As a token of peace and gratitude with the West, President Vorshevsky immediately removed Makarov from the leadership of the Ultranationalist Party. He then ordered all Russian forces in Europe to end the offensive against the U.S. and Europe. An Ultranationalist-Loyalist coalition government was formed under his leadership. Actions and Tactics Between the Wars World War III Equipment Notable members Quotes Operation Kingfish Category:Ultranationalist Party Category:Inner Circle members